Tiled walls have long been popular, particularly for bathrooms, kitchens, and the like. In spite of the popularity of tiled walls, these walls present certain problems. First, the grout may become a breeding place for stain producing mildew. Once stained the grout is extremely difficult to clean since it is porous and the stain may permeate through the grout. Secondly, the grout may loosen and fall out of the spaces between the tiles. Once the grout is cracked moisture may seep in behind the tiles and loosen them from the supporting wall. In addition, tile is difficult to install in perfectly straight lines. Also, tile is relatively expensive and time consuming to install compared to other walls.
Wall or tile boards simulating tiles embedded in grout, such as the one disclosed in application Ser. No. 123,487, filed Nov. 20, 1987, incorporated herein by reference, remedy these problems associated with tiled walls. Such wall boards are finding increased acceptance and usage. These wall boards typically are provided in large sections or panels, e.g. about four feet wide and about four feet high, about four feet wide by eight feet high, etc.
However, when two wall board panels meet and are joined at an angle of approximately 90.degree., such as for example at the corner or junction of two walls or a wall and a ceiling, an unsightly seam between the two abutting panels results. This seam can be eliminated by leaving a space between the wall panels in the corner, i.e., not having the two panels abut against each other in the corner, and filling this space with grout or caulking material to produce a grout line between the two panels. This procedure, however, is time consuming and requires additional effort to insure that the grout or caulking material is worked or shaped so as to have a concave outer surface simulating a grout line. Since the space filled by the grout or caulking material is in the corner, shaping this grout or caulking material to produce a concave outer surface is particularly cumbersome and difficult.
By use of the interior corner joint of this invention a simulated or artificial corner grout line is provided between two wall board panels meeting at a corner such as, for example, between two walls or a wall and a ceiling thereby providing an aesthetically appealing seamless appearance without the necessity of caulking or grouting between the wall board panels.